warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cave of Pointed Stones
|books=''The Sun Trail, ''Thunder Rising, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Moonrise, Dawn, Outcast, Sign of the Moon }} The Cave of Pointed Stones is a sacred place where the Tribe of Rushing Water's Stoneteller receives signs and omens from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Description :A tunnel precedes the cave, which contains a multitude of stalagmites and stalactites. There is a hole in the roof, also described as a jagged crack, that allows light to directly shine into the pool that lay in the floor of the cave. The moon is reflected on these pools of water, where the Teller of the Pointed Stones can read omens from the Tribe's ancestors, The Tribe of Endless Hunting. :The cave is smaller than the main cave, but has many more stone claws reaching down from the roof and some stretching from the ground. Some stones even join together like paws meeting. There is a sleeping hollow at one end, where the Stoneteller, thus has been referred to as den-cave. They also store their herbs there. Water trickles down the stones and cave walls to make the pools, and when the cave is empty, it is silent except for the drips of water and the waterfall outside, turned into a silent whisper. Book Mentions In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :Stoneteller vanishes into the tunnel that leads into the Cave of Pointed Stones after announcing that some cats may leave to find a new home. :Gray Wing rushes to the Cave of Pointed Stones after Fluttering Bird is injured. He notes he has only been inside once, but slows at the entrance in awe and noting it's features. He lets Stoneteller know that his sister is hurt, and the healer grabs herbs from a crack in the rock. Thunder Rising :During a dream, Stoneteller leads Gray Wing into the Cave of Pointed Stones, despite Gray Wing's anxiety. She welcomes Gray Wing to the cave, saying it's where she reads signs the Tribe of Endless Hunting sends. Gray Wing asks how he is there, and Stoneteller explains they are both dreaming. Stoneteller mentions that the Cave of Pointed Stones is the place set apart for the leaders of the Tribe. :Gray Wing later remembers meeting with Stoneteller in a dream at the Cave of Pointed Stones. The Blazing Star :Stoneteller paces the tunnel towards her den and the Cave Of Pointed Stones. Gray Wing enters the cave, fascinated by it once again. Gray Wing later recalls this encounter in the cave after talking with the spirit-cats. :After Sun Shadow is ordered to care for Stoneteller as punishment, he races there, noting he's never been allowed before. He is astonished by the sight, but finds Stoneteller asleep so soon leaves the Cave of Pointed Stones. Stoneteller's voice however soon carries from the cave, and Sun Shadow rushes in. She receives a vision and after it fades, Stoneteller pads to the far side of the cave. While talking to Dewy Leaf, Sun Shadow looks as if she can read his face to see the strange experience the young tom has had in the Cave of Pointed Stones. Afterwards, he heads back to Stoneteller's den. He tends to Stoneteller, learning that he is going to leave the Tribe soon before helping Stoneteller to lie back down and pad back out. Sun Shadow later returns again where Stoneteller tells him to leave the Tribe and explore the world. That night, Stoneteller giving a piercing cry in the Cave of Pointed Stones as she loses her life. A Forest Divided :Gray Wing dreams once again of Stoneteller and the Cave of Pointed Stones. The healer touches one of the pools in the cave, sending ripples. Gray Wing knows Stoneteller has summoned him to the cave and asks why. Stoneteller reassures everything will be explained soon. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Moonrise :In the prologue, Stoneteller is speaking to Crag in the cave, informing him that the Tribe of Endless Hunting has given him a sign of hope. :When Stormfur, Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Brambleclaw, Feathertail, and Squirrelpaw visit the Tribe, Stoneteller brings them to the Cave of Pointed Stones. Stormfur notes that the cave reminds him of Mothermouth. The Tribe hold Stormfur as prisoner in the Cave of Pointed Stones, and when Stormfur goes to the sleeping hollow, he sees another scoop of rock with bedding, and thinks this is where Stoneteller sleeps. :Sharptooth is in the cave, terrorizing many cats. Squirrelpaw's plan with death berries didn't work and Sharptooth head for the cave where Crowpaw is hiding. Attempting to save Crowpaw, Feathertail leaps up, claws the roof of the cave until the stones collapse on Sharptooth. Dawn :Leafpaw takes an interest in the medicine herbs Stoneteller is sending a Tribe cat to give to Tallstar, and Stoneteller asks Leafpaw if she would like to see the Cave of Pointed Stones. Leafpaw asks if that is like the Clans Moonstone, and Stoneteller tells he doesn’t know what a Moonstone is but if it’s the place where the voices of their ancestors speak loudest then yes, it is like the Moonstone. :He leads Leafpaw and Cinderpelt down a narrow passage, and Leafpaw wonders if would travel far down underground like the Moonstone but the passage opened into another cave. Stoneteller touches a pool and states the snow will melt and the pools will grow, and when starlight shines the Tribe of Endless Hunting will show Stoneteller what they want him to know. Leafpaw tries hears voices in the cave, but is disappointed it’s not StarClan, but the Tribe of Endless Hunting. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Outcast :When Clan cats come to the Tribe to help them against intruders settling in the mountain, Jaypaw follows Stoneteller’s scent into the Cave of Pointed Stones. Jaypaw tries to get information on why the Tribe first come to the mountain, but Stoneteller doesn’t know anything. They both fall asleep in the cave and Jaypaw talks to Rock, but doesn’t get much else. :Jaypaw goes into the Cave of Pointed Stones again later, and talks to Stoneteller, asking if the Tribe of Endless Hunting have sent word. Jaypaw insteads talks to Rock, and delves information out of him. Jaypaw is soon summoned by his siblings when they return from the battle, and Jaypaw hurries out of the cave. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :In the prologue, Stoneteller crouches at the mouth of the tunnel leading to the cave. Stoneteller soon leads Bird to the Cave of Pointed Stones and Bird tries to convince him to choose a successor, but Stoneteller refuses. He hates what has become of the Tribe and refuses to look to the moon again. :Jayfeather convinces Firestar that he has to go to the Tribe for some reason, and while he is there, he struggles his way into the Cave of Pointed Stones. Jayfeather talks to Stoneteller and soon, Rock appears and talks to him. Jayfeather has a vision of all Clans and Tribes being consumed by water and darkness. He finds himself back in the Cave, and flees through the tunnel to find himself back in time with The Ancients again. :Feeling like he failed to convince the Ancients to live and stay in the mountains, Jayfeather, as Jay's Wing, wonders into the Cave of Pointed Stones with Half Moon. Half Moon gasps in amazement at the cave, and Jayfeather realizes how beautiful it really is. The two explore, and Half Moon is able to read the signs in the pools, convincing Jayfeather that she is the next Healer. :After returning from ancient times, Jayfeather pads out of the cave and tells he will do what they need to do. He tells Stoneteller he needs to name his successor, but Stoneteller refuses and pads into the cave. Jayfeather goes into the cave and curls up to dream. Trivia *The Cave of Pointed Stones has been twice compared to the Highstones area, so is probably considered an equivalent of the place. * In ''The Sun Trail the Cave of Pointed Stones is mistakenly called the Cavern of the Pointed Stones. See also *Tribe of Rushing Water (modern) *Tribe of Rushing Water (ancient) *Tribe of Endless Hunting *General Tribe information Notes and references de:Höhle der spitzen Steinefr:Caverne aux Pointes Rocheusesnl:Grot der Puntige Stenenes:Gruta de las Rocas Puntiagudas Category:Locations